


It Still Lead to You

by geeelatinnn



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fic Exchange, KyomoHoku Fic Exchange, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: "Then why did you come back?" Taiga's voice started to shake and Hokuto tried calming him down by caressing his hand with his thumb.
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: KyomoHokku Soulmate Edition





	It Still Lead to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aizawamegumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first time joining a fic exchange and it was nerve wracking since I was not really sure of I was going to meet the prompt given.
> 
> Prompt: The latter never believed in such meeting, until he separated with his own soulmate. Everyday that they are apart, they dream of someone they don't know and wake up to meet that person's fated half.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

_ "Hey! Can you pass me that ball?" A boy with a bright smile called out to Taiga while running over to him. _

_ "Here you go." Taiga picked up the football and walked over to meet with the boy halfway through the distance between. "Are you playing alone?" _

_ "I'm practicing my kicks. Care to join me?" The boy flashed him an inviting smile, as if trying to reassure him that he wasn’t dangerous. _

_ Taiga chuckled. "I'm bad at sports. So I'll pass. Good luck… uhm…" _

_ "Kouchi." _

* * *

Taiga dreamed of the same person again. It's been going on for a year now, and he didn’t even know who that Kouchi was. At first he racked his brain, maybe he had encountered him somewhere before or worked with him but nothing came up, not even when he checked his old playbills. Nothing even in his high school yearbook either.

He woke up from the endless ringing of his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he groaned out loud before answering it.

"Hey, you excited for today's recording?" Even through the phone you could practically feel Jesse's excitement. "I can't believe it. Our first duo single! I never thought we'd get paired up for a project this soon. It must be fate!"

"I am excited for the recording, but it's too early to deal with your energy." Taiga got up from his bed and grabbed his towel. "I'm taking a bath now~"

"Don't forget to bring your wrist watch! We're meeting people later. You'll never know!"

"I'm only bringing it so you stop nagging. But I swear, I'm not wearing it." Taiga hung up the call.

* * *

After they finished with their recording, Jesse and Taiga decided to have some coffee and cake in the nearby café. The weather was nice outside but this café was at a pretty unpopular side of the street that it rarely gets full with people. That's why they preferred this place, it was like a hidden gem. The coffee and cakes were great and the owner was nice to them.

"You're still not wearing your wristwatch?" Jesse pointed out. "I mean, come on, isn't it exciting that you'll never know when it will beep and you find your soulmate? That one person with the same barcode pattern. I couldn't wait to get and wear mine when I finally turned 21. It's not that easy analyzing someone else's barcode, trying to figure out if it's the same as yours."

Taiga laughed bitterly. "Do you really think this?" He flashed the barcode on his wrist. "And that wristwatch could really tell who you should end up spending the rest of your life with?"

"Well, it's the same with our parents and the generation before them. We're pretty lucky that the wrist watch was developed. Have you ever tried analyzing our barcodes? It's pretty hit and miss." Jesse took a big bite off of his cake.

"Soulmates is a hit and miss concept in itself. Why should I leave it up to fate who I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with anyway? I want to be left to decide on my own, it's my life anyway."

Jesse was a firm believer in soulmates, that one person you would encounter by chance but would fit perfectly in your life as the final piece of the puzzle to complete it. Taiga, on the other hand, never believed in it. He found that the concept of soulmates was just something made up to explain why they were born with barcodes in their wrists that developed as they grew older, and the theory was backed up by companies to increase the sales of the wrist watches they wore that helps them scan barcodes to find your soulmate.

"Is this still about that thing with Hokuto?" Jesse watched the expression on Taiga's face change from the mere mention of Hokuto's name, his smug confidence shifted to a softer one. "It's been four years, Taiga. You still don't want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what? How Hokuto, who just like you believed in the idea of having a soulmate, told me that we should wait until we were both 21 before jumping to anything, just so we would be sure that we were ‘fated’ for each other," Taiga made the word fated sound like the most disgusting word that existed. "Then all of a sudden decides to leave me behind in Tokyo and study in Paris. Oh and cherry on top, he never even contacted me when he finally came back." Taiga was so frustrated he crumpled the tissue in his hand.

"Calm down, Taiga. I was just asking. You never talk about it, and I'm just worried it affected you too much you ended up despising the thought of meeting your fated person. Maybe you were not meant to be with Hokuto."

Taiga scoffed. "Meant to be my ass. What would you even know? Have you ever been in love? Apart from being in love with the idea of having a soulmate?"

Jesse was caught by surprise by Taiga's question. "No. I haven't. I didn't really want to because I know I'll meet my fated person someday, I just have to be patient."

"See. So even if I do talk to you about Hokuto, you wouldn't understand, Jesse. I loved him with my whole heart, I don't care about fate or whatever, all I know is that I wanted him or no one at all." Taiga took in deep breaths to calm himself down, Jesse did nothing wrong, so he shouldn't really take out his frustrations on him.

"Point taken. I really don't know the feeling of being in love."

"Jesse," Taiga's tone was calmer this time. "What do you picture in your mind about your fated person?"

"Hmm." Jesse was deep in thought while Taiga patiently waited for him to answer. "I don't know, man. I just want someone that could take away my worries with just a smile."

"Isn't that part of the reason why you befriended me? Because I have a nice smile? What if I'm your fated person and we just don't know it because I refuse to wear the stupid watch?" Taiga made a fake gasping sound.

"Tell you what, if I find my soulmate today. You will be wearing this wristwatch for a day, from the time mine finally beeps?" Jesse put out his hand so they could shake hands to seal their deal.

Taiga scoffed. "Sure." 

The moment Taiga said it, the boy who kept appearing in his dream walked into the café. There was no mistake, Taiga really was sure this was the boy he kept seeing in his dreams. Jesse followed Taiga’s gaze to see what his friend was looking at. The boy who walked in was looking around as if he was looking for someone, when Taiga's eyes met with the boy's, their eyes both grew wide as if they were seeing something they were not supposed to see. Taiga almost forgot to breathe, thinking maybe he was dreaming again. As the boy approached their table, Taiga stood up from his seat.

"Ah!" Taiga and Kouchi said at the same time as if they recognized each other. Standing face to face, they were sure the person standing in front of them was the one from their dreams.

"Taiga, right? I've seen you in my dreams." Kouchi blurted out without thinking and only realized it was weird when the words already left his lips. A blush crept up his face as he smiled shyly.

"I would find that weird if I wasn't just about to say the same thing. Kouchi, right?" Taiga tried to reassure Kouchi that there was nothing to be shy about as he really was just about to say the same thing.

The two of them shook hands while chuckling, because this was probably one of the weirdest ways to meet a stranger for the first time and telling him you've been dreaming of him.

"Hey, I'm Jesse." Jesse cut in their moment, curious as to who this person could be and why he was drawn in by his smile.

Once Jesse and Kouchi's hands met their wrist watches started beeping and their eyes grew wide. They heard it clear as day and they tapped on their watches before they disturb the other people around the café.

"Hello, soulmate!" They said at the same time while smiling at each other as if it wasn't a big deal.

They even scratched the back of their necks at the same time. Jesse moved to the seat next to his to let Kouchi sit on the chair across Taiga instead. Jesse and Kouchi gazed at each other again and they couldn’t fight back their smiles that reached their eyes. They were both feeling a little overwhelmed that they suddenly found each other.

"Are you meeting with someone?" Taiga casually asked as if they were already friends. Knowing how much of a believer Jesse was in the soulmates thing, he was pretty sure he’d be seeing a lot of Kouchi from now on.

Kouchi nodded his head. "But it seems like he isn't here yet. Are you guys sure it's okay for me to join you?"

Taiga chuckled. "Jesse's been waiting for you his whole life and finally you came. I just hope you’re in love with the idea of soulmates just as much as he is."

Kouchi nervously chuckled. "It's a little embarrassing to admit to a stranger but yeah. I am in love with the idea of soulmates, that one fated person that would complete your life. For a while I thought you were my soulmate as I keep dreaming of you. But turns out you'll just be the one that leads me to him.” Kouchi looked to his side and Jesse simply chuckled.

Kouchi and Jesse looked at each other and threaded their fingers with each other as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. They both didn't flinch from the sudden contact and they seemed to be lost looking at each other's eyes.

Taiga cleared his throat to get the attention of the two who seemed to have forgotten that they weren't the only people around. "I'm happy you found each other and I hope all goes well. Do you want me to leave so you two could have some time alone?"

"I have a feeling we'd get a lot of time alone." Kouchi confidently said, making Jesse flushed beside him. "But stay, hey, maybe I dreamed of you for another reason. The friend that I'm waiting for hasn't found his soulmate yet."

"Taiga doesn't believe in soulmates. But I did win our bet Taiga. Guess you're wearing this." Jesse handed Taiga the watch. "If only I knew, I would have stretched my bet to more than a day."

"Well, a deal is a deal." Taiga smugly said.

The café door opened again as Taiga was wearing his watch.

"Ah, Hokuto." Kouchi called out and introduced his friend to both Jesse and Taiga. "Meet my friend. Matsumura Hokuto."

Hokuto shook hands with Jesse first and when he shook Taiga's hand their watches started beeping. They both couldn't believe it and all they could do was lock their eyes together as it felt like the world stopped right there and then for them. Hokuto felt like a weight had just been lifted off from his shoulder. Taiga felt like he was dreaming while awake again.

"Guess fate has a way with playing with us, huh?" Jesse said. He took the liberty of pressing their watches as the two looked as though they were not going to move anytime soon.

"I have to go." Taiga grabbed his coat and hurriedly left the café.

Hokuto followed after Taiga, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him towards his car. He pushed Taiga inside and fastened his seatbelt for him before he hurriedly walked over to the drivers side.

"Where are you taking me?!" Taiga hissed, brows furrowed.

"My place. We need to talk somewhere private and knowing you, you're probably still living with your parents." Hokuto started the engine.

Taiga thought about running away once they parked the car, but then again he knew Hokuto was a lot stronger than him and he wouldn't stand a chance if the other grabbed him again.

They were both silent until they got to Hokuto's apartment. It was better than Taiga expected. Hokuto got both of them a glass of water before joining Taiga in the living room.

"So, we're soulmates." Hokuto was looking right at Taiga but Taiga avoided meeting his eye. "But you never did believe in that right?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

Hokuto let out a heavy sigh. "I have no good excuse honestly. Or at least an excuse you'd believe."

"Let's have it then." Taiga said in a fierce tone, his hand balled up in a fist, nails digging into his palm.

"Don't do that. It might leave scars." Hokuto got up from his seat and sat beside Taiga at the sofa, taking his hand in his. "I was scared. I was scared to fall deeper in love with you and eventually find out you were not my soulmate. I was scared that I would hold you so tight and never let you go even if our soulmates pop up in our lives all of a sudden." Hokuto took a deep breath. "I was scared of losing you to someone who might not love you as much as I'm willing to, so I just ran away."

"Then why did you come back?" Taiga's voice started to shake and Hokuto tried calming him down by caressing his hand with his thumb.

"Because I woke up every goddamn day thinking of you. I'm willing to throw away my belief in the thought of meeting my soulmate if it meant I'd get to spend every waking moment with you." Hokuto cupped Taiga's face and wiped away the tears that Taiga didn't notice were running down his face.

"What makes me so sure you won't up and leave again?"

"Well, I do believe that soulmate thing, right? And we found out today that I am yours. I know now that I won't be losing you to anyone. That is as long as I treat you right, which I will." Hokuto pulled Taiga to him, letting him cry on his chest. "Give me a chance to fix what I messed up, Taiga." 

Taiga looked up and leaned in to lock their lips together. They didn't need words to communicate, they let their actions reflect their emotions and what they wanted to say instead. Hokuto felt Taiga smile in their shared kiss and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Be my home, Taiga." Hokuto said in between their kisses 

"So long as you become mine as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for checking this out.


End file.
